Her Worst Nightmare
by Superstar89
Summary: Melina thought she had everything she wanted but found out that someone had been watching her for sometime but what happen when her lovely dream comes to her worst nightmare..warining: rape


**A/N: this is a story me and my friend had been toying with so I hope you guys like it. oh and by the way her name is Roxann1472.**

**Disclaimer: we don't own nobody from the wwe they own there selfs..I wish I could own them but to bad I don't.**

**I layed in a dark alley, blood, condoms, and tears every where. "How could this had happen to me, me of all people…" I tried to get to my feet, but fell when a sharp pain spread between my legs. "How could this had happen" I manage to get to my feet but then I hurd some one behind me I couldn't make out the voice but it had sound so familiar like I had hurd it from time to time but I was afraid that I was going to be raped again. **

"**Melina are you ok…what happen I'm a get you to the hospital hold on"**

*_Flashback*_

"_good night everyone" Melina yelled to Vince and to a couple of the other superstars before going out the door to head back to her hotel. She called for a taxi-cab soon after a cab pulled up to her, she gets in _

"_can you take me to my hotel please" Melina said. Wile trying to relax after a long night at the arena. _

"_Ok miss which one" Cody said _

"_it's the Hampton" _

"_alright"_

_As Cody stats driven to a far by place Melina stated to relies that he just passed her hotel_

"_Umm excuse me….."_

"_Cody the names Cody Rhoads"_

"_Yea, what ever any way you just passed my hotel"_

"_Oh, where not going to no hotel" he said wile locking all the doors, with a sinister smile_

"_What the hell is wrong with you, please can you stop the car so I can get out" Melina tried to plea to the driver._

"_I don't thinks so sweetheart" _

_Cody drives to the out skirts of town where nobody can hear her scream, once to his destination he turns to see a scared Melina_

"_we are going to have a little fun"_

_And with that he got out of the car and to her side of the car and pulled her out by her long black hair._

"_please, please stop your hurting me" _

_All Cody could do was smile evilly, Melina tried to fight back by scratching and punching her way out of his grasp but fail to no avail. When he got there he turned and bitch slaps Melina and caused her to fall on the ground with blood coming from her lip and with tears in her eyes. Just watching in horror as Cody undid his pants and kneeled down beside her. Melina tried to kick and scream but was no match for Cody strength. Once he ripped all of her clothes off, he wasted no time forcing himself on her and smashing her warm skin to the cold ground_

"_Noooo….please stop" _

_Melina stated to scream when Cody opened her legs wider. _

"_please, please" _

_Was she said then she felt a strong pain that she never felt before as Cody picked up speed she tried to get away but Cody was to strong. A few minutes later Cody got up and fixed is clothes. In a far distance Melina hurd a car pulling up she thought se was saved but when the two guys that got out she noticed that they had the same shirt as Cody._

" _Randy, Ted thanks for meeting me" Cody said as he approached the two guys zipping up his pants_

"_Where's the bitch" the leader of legacy randy said_

"_She's over there" Cody said pointing to a half naked Melina_

_Randy waked up to her with a devilish grin "yea bitch I was waiting for you"_

_Randy had got up and looked at Ted and noted his head towards Melina giving him the ok to have his fair share of the former women's champion._

"_don't do to much damage you hear me because I want to save the best for last" randy said with his signature smirk _

_He approached Melina with a evil grin of his own as he bused open his pants and he swung open her legs as he trusted into her just as Cody had done moments ago, _

" _please stop.. Please" Melina cried as Ted slapped her across the face with the back of his hand continue Melina cried out in much more pain. Ted continue to rape Melina until he had enough._

"_I'm done with this bitch" Ted said as he got up off the ground and zipped his pants as well. He turn to look at randy and then back at Cody. "so now what do you want us to do with this worthless Pease of trash" Cody said look at randy. _

"_I want you two to go I got it from here thanks guys see you later" randy said as he watched both Ted and Cody get in the car and drive off. Randy then looked at Melina who was now trying to make an escape but then randy took and grabbed her hair and made her stand up on her shaky legs as he whispered husky into her ear_

"_you thought that was something wait until I get throw with you" he said as he dragged Melina from the spot to his car. He took and throw her in the back seat of his car. Rand y then gets in the driver seat and he takes off down the road. Randy then takes her to a run down hotel he then drags her from the car to a near by room once there he throws her down onto the bed and he gets on top of her and looks down at her. _

"_are you having fun baby" randy said looking down at her_

"_get the fuck off of me randy or I will kill you" Melina said as she spit in his face_

"_awww you shouldn't had done that you bitch" randy said as he slaps her across the face_

_Melina tried to wrestle her way out of his hands and she manage to get one hand free and she punched him in the face causing randy to shake his head as he grabbed his left jaw. Randy then grabbed and pined both of her arms down to the mattresses looking into her eyes that had fear in them._

"_damn baby why do you always do that to me.. You now I really like you but now its my turn to have some fun"_

_Randy then manage to get out of his basketball shorts and he to raped Melina over and over again until he was done. "look at you, you little hoe your nothing but a worthless Pease of trash that just so happen to work for a company that don't like bitches like you" _

_Melina was so scared of randy she moved all the way up by the head board with her knees up to her chest with tears running down her face and with lips were trembling in fear. Randy then wanted to be worth wile so he grabs her by the hair and look her right in the face._

"_you better not tell any body about this"_

"_watch me"_

"_wrong answer "_

_Randy then pushed her into the wall and she fell and he kicked her in the stomach and he starts to beat the holy hell out her one she was unconscious he then picker up and throw her in the back seat of his car once more and drive to an ally close by her hotel once he got there he got out of the car and looked both way's before he dragged her lifeless body and throw her into the ally and he drives off to meet up back at the party with Ted and Cody._

_*End flashback*_

**The next thing I remember is waken up looking at a white ceiling and hearing a doctor being called over the loud intercom. I tried to move but It hurted like hell trying to but I manage to sit up right. My head hearted like hell and my legs as well. I hurd a strange noise from the left side of me I turned my head and seen non other then John Morrison him self. I giggled a little to how he was sleeping but I didn't want to be loud enough to wake him up but I think I failed at that.**

"**hey how are you feeling" John Morrison said as he sat up straight in the chair**

"**my body hurts but that's about it how did I get here"**

"**Oh..I don't think you are going to be to happy about it"**

"**what the hell are you talking about"**

"**I was on my way to R-truths party with the Miz and we hurd a noise coming from the alley and when I went down there I seen you, you didn't even look all that good and we brought you here to make sure that you was ok but the Miz didn't stay he said for you to get well and he went to the party. I told him to go and I'll stay and make sure your going to ok" John Morrison said as moved closer to Melina. **

_A/N: thanks for reading to thow who read and please let me now what you guys think…good or bad just read and review thanks_


End file.
